


[星战]Sinkin' Soon（DQ）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Master Dooku, M/M, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:如果将要堕入黑暗的是奎刚。•部分采用新正史设定•杜库还在绝地•勉强算个AU警告:(伪)西斯奎刚





	[星战]Sinkin' Soon（DQ）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txjtxuemiao0703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/gifts).

> 高亮:是送给卡慕的生贺！她是我入DQ坑的指路明灯一一

正文

"杜库大师，此事唯有您能胜任。"

"委员会真是过誉了......但我并不认为我在这件事上能帮上什么忙。"

"需要你，我们确定。帮助我们，一位长者的恳求，这是。"

"既然如此，我会尽我微薄之力。但我不能给出任何保证。"

"感谢你，我们会。"

"在任务间隙喝一杯，这种休憩真是再好不过了。或者说，这本身也就是任务的一部分。"说着，杜库瞥向身旁奎刚裹在黑色礼服里的肩膀。

"当然这也真是奇妙，原力将你的上一场任务恰巧终止于此，一家可供我们师徒小憩的酒吧。这地点也是万里挑一......科洛桑肮脏污秽的地下世界。恐怕不是你身为绝地时常涉足之地吧，我的徒弟？"杜库留意着奎刚的脸色，"也算是为我们提供了些不一般的思路。"

杜库停住了脚步。他们与光怪陆离、声色犬马，仅隔一道虚掩的门缝和惨淡洒下的霓虹灯光。

"在这里，你需要......"

***   
"......放松。"

杜库骨节分明的手指堪堪掠过空气中微微颤抖的暖棕色学徒辫，在奎刚不知所措的注视下解开了年轻绝地扣到喉咙的领口，顺手挑开徒弟缠作一团的乱发。

"这是什么地方一一充斥着各色生物，一个臭烘烘又躁动不安的酒吧！你难道想这样进去，就像告诉所有人'绝地来了，快跑'吗？"杜库朗声大笑。

见奎刚仍局促不安，年长的师傅俯下身子抚了抚学徒乱蓬蓬的发顶:"在恰当的时刻学会放松，我的徒弟。青年人就应当活跃些，要是走路都跟在冥想一样该像什么话。走吧，我们的目标该等得不耐烦了。"

杜库因这个突发奇想的笑话又笑了几声，一甩袍角率先向酒吧中步去。奎刚连忙跟上，灼伤似的匆匆将目光从杜库若隐若现的胸口挪开，小心翼翼地在师徒链接中隐藏骤然忙乱的呼吸。  
***

"......放松。是的，你已经学会了放松。"杜库伸手拢了拢奎刚敞开的衣领，不经意地勾起几缕发丝。杜库收回手，在棕发滑脱前夹在指间摩挲。

似乎是杜库的错觉，仍然勾连缠结的棕褐鬓发比起往年愈发深邃，而他自己打理服帖的头发却已隐隐发白。

"师傅，这回轮到您松松扣子了。"奎刚扯脱了领结，笑意随着眼角的细纹浮现。

杜库似是措手不及，清了清嗓子笑道:"我的徒弟，你知道，披风就是这样的。这扣子要是开了......莫非你还想我把披风整条脱了才进去？"

随手戴上兜帽，杜库勾起的唇角笼罩在了阴影中:"一条合适的斗篷，对于一个不想引人注目的老绝地来讲，再合适不过了。"

"外乡人酒吧。无论何处，哪怕是在自己的家乡，绝地都总会是个外乡人。但外乡人的身份，反而能淡化细节，是一个有所瞒藏的人真实内心的绝妙掩护。适于绝地，也适于传说中的西斯......来吧，我的老徒弟。"不顾奎刚的表情，杜库大步走进了酒吧大门。

杜库晃了晃酒杯，递给奎刚一杯威士忌。冰块轻轻撞击着杯壁，正如杜库的声音一样心不在焉。

"说说看，我的老徒弟，是什么任务把你引到了酒吧来，还破天荒穿着......礼服？"

奎刚瞅见杜库面前丝毫未动的马提尼，暗暗有些心惊。

"别这么严肃，奎刚，不知情的还以为你是在群星歌剧院接到的任务通知，衣服还来不及换就跑了过来。如果这样的话我可算是做了件好事，迫使你在繁忙后和你的老师傅坐下来好好歇口气。"

杜库玩笑般说着，手指叩着杯沿。

奎刚顿了顿。

"您可真会说笑，师傅......不过又是些不情愿的公务活动罢了。"

***  
"我们一定要去歌剧院吗，师傅？"年轻的奎刚仰着头，皱着眉看向浑身长袍一丝褶皱也没有的杜库。

"歌剧院可不仅仅是欣赏歌剧，还能看到许多有意思的现象一一如果你想洞悉参议院的生态。当然，歌剧也是很优雅的艺术，如果你感兴趣的话。"杜库顺手掸了掸奎刚肩膀上并不存在的灰尘。

奎刚无声地叹了口气，并没有瞒过杜库的双眼。

"别担心，我的学徒，应酬的话尽管交给你师傅来讲就是。"杜库冲奎刚微微笑了一下。  
***

"真是非同寻常。"杜库依旧带着温和的笑容，姑且可被认定为夸赞。

"喝一点酒，奎刚，"杜库轻轻覆上奎刚的手背，"尽管比起其他绝地，我的行为的确更偏向世俗些，但世俗自有世俗的道理。"

酒液辛辣，滑过奎刚的喉咙。奎刚不自觉呛咳几声。

杜库理解地拍拍奎刚的后背:"与烈酒的初遇常常使人感觉如此。不过对于一个酒这方面的新手而言......你并非想象中那样局促。出人意料，我的老徒弟。"

"您过誉了，师傅，"奎刚勾起嘴角，"我在许多方面仍是个谦卑的学生。"

杜库的笑容愈发温和。"我也希望是，亲爱的奎刚大师。"

椅子的挪动声打破了空气中弥漫的平静。

"很遗憾今天这场小小聚会就要结束了。"两人并肩走在一起，保持着恰到好处的距离。灯光从热闹的前厅投进，紧紧追随着二人步入幽暗的狭窄通道中的身形。杜库的袍角不时掀起，阴影迭现，映得奎刚靴后踏过之地忽明忽暗。

"但好戏才刚刚开场。"路过一处半掩的门缝时，杜库忽地拉着不明就里的奎刚闪进，顺手合上了门扇。

"告诉我，我的老徒弟，你在歌剧院的秘密会面......谈得怎样？"

一声背脊撞上墙壁的闷响。黑暗中，奎刚的眼睛迎着微光炯炯发亮。"您都知道了，师傅？"

瞥了眼已然握在对方手中的弯柄光剑，杜库把视线专注地移回到奎刚脸上。也许这种状况是前所未有的陌生，但杜库依然能在这张脸上看出他熟悉的东西。

"就某种可能性而言，是的，"杜库低沉的喉音听不出任何情绪，"只有师傅才会最了解自己的徒弟，自古以来都是这样。那么现在告诉我，为什么？"

"抱歉打了您个措手不及，师傅。"奎刚仍把持着杜库的光剑，讲话同时也不忘保持压制的姿态。

"我本应该找一个更合适的场合，奈何您一直拒绝和我促膝长谈的机会。我那黑暗面的导师告诉我，您只是在畏惧......畏惧即将到来的命运，畏惧如果您跟我谈得够久，就会一同和我走出绝地的大门。您早就该知道了，不是吗，师傅？逃避并不能解决问题。"

"是的，你说的对，老徒弟。"杜库在重复这句话时，苍白的脸上不引人注目地露出了一丝微笑。

在杜库旋身，轻而易举地取走两把光剑时，那丝微笑更加明显了。

"逃避并不能解决问题，这还是我教导你的。"

奎刚试图呼唤原力。看得出他试图维持一个完美的表情，但事与愿违。

"怎么......"

杜库优雅地叹了口气，单手抚上奎刚被冷汗浸湿的额角。

"如果我打定主意要继续逃避的话，我亲爱的老徒弟，那么今天这场会面也将不复存在了。"

两把光剑被别到了腰间。杜库几乎是贴上了奎刚的耳廓:"所以一点小小的预防手段还是必要的。我并不是有意要动摇我们之间的信任......对此，我很抱歉。"

奎刚勉强抑制住自己躲开师傅迎面而来的锐利目光的冲动。"相信与我造成的损害相比，这一点也已经无足轻重了，师傅。"

"那么，究竟是为什么呢？"

问句轻柔得讶异，与那探询的眼神不成正比。

奎刚脱口而出的话语险些哽在喉头。"因为......是基于共和国的政治现状。"

"对此我不感到讶异，我的老徒弟。"

隔着背后衣袍的布料，能感到杜库手掌的温度传入他的肌肤。奎刚开口继续说下去。"参议院里的议员......很大一部分不是为了某个星球，或是整个银河系的安危。为的是个人利益，是的，腐败不堪。仅靠银河共和国是无法实现真正意义上安宁的社会的。"

杜库耐心地听完。"这些都是你在黑暗面的那位亲密朋友传授给你的吧？"

奎刚迟疑片刻才开口:"但是没有您说的那么......"

杜库缓慢地从奎刚脸颊旁退开，重新注视老徒弟的双眼。"既然这些必须要你投向黑暗才能完成，那么我想，银河系的未来里也必然不包括绝地的位置？"

没等奎刚再说出什么来，杜库又迅速接上一句:"如果你认为没有绝地武士团也尚可接受的话，告诉我，我的老徒弟，因为我也是个绝地一一你是否认为同时失去我也无足轻重？"

奎刚两眼瞬间瞪大了。"师傅，我不......"

杜库截住了话头。

"我们都清楚你接下来将要提出的邀约是什么。但问题是，我们都熟习古代西斯的历史，你大概该知道在你已有一个师傅的情况下一一"杜库特地顿了一下，"二人法则会允许你，或是一一你有能力如此吗？"

奎刚还想说什么，最终垂头丧气，放弃了。"不能，师傅。"

那张低垂下来的脸庞没能逃过杜库的端详。"也许是时候重新考虑一下了，我的老徒弟......"

杜库吻了上去。

唇瓣互相磨蹭着。起初还保有试探的成分，却又仿佛往日一样，纯粹的，完全的贴合。

当奎刚不得不停下来，绵长而轻缓地吐息，杜库在老徒弟唇角落下一个短促的亲吻，手上又搂紧了些。"一位类人科学家曾公开宣称过，人类这种生物最大的弱点就是过分重视情感，由于生理需求不得不和身边各种人建立深刻而冗杂的羁绊。"

"而他忽略了，只有通过这种羁绊，我们才能与原力建立如此深刻强大的连系，这又是不分物种的。你以前抱怨我批评你'过于重视生命原力'，可我现在想通了，并非斩断一切联结才是绝对正确。"杜库爱惜地抚弄着奎刚纠缠的褐发。

"即使现状不堪，我们仍需思考，是否简单地打破它就能使混乱的熵增恢复原状？我以前也不乏理想主义，但从历史中，我能窥见隐约的真知灼见。看看我的母星塞伦诺，一个理想主义的典型聚集地......"

杜库没有再说下去，像是终于盼出一个等待已久的回答。

"是我思虑不周，师傅。我......我应当与您一起商量解决问题。毕竟，您才是我真正的师傅。"奎刚身体前倾，师傅包裹在衣料中的宽阔胸膛让他感到安心。奎刚  
轻声喘息，激烈地回应杜库的触碰。

杜库的手已经滑到了奎刚绝地袍的领口，另一只手熟练地解开了箍着腰身的皮带，布料散向两边。"是的，老徒弟。你应当知道，我会一直与你站在一起。"

黑暗中传来粗重的呼吸，交织着轻微的呻吟，只有咬紧嘴唇才能发出的声音。

昏黄的光线下，他们做爱，如同往常他们一起度过的成百上千次那样。

汗珠从不知是谁的肌肤上滚落，在相贴的温度中几欲化作蒸汽。

门内似乎已是另外一个世界。世界在燃烧，烧得厉害，翻腾着情欲，却远离任何黑暗的气息。门缝渗漏进来的光线映在奎刚大面积暴露的颈子上，常年隐在衣领下的苍白肌肤衬得锁骨下的大片红痕一览无遗。

奎刚显然察觉到了杜库促狭的凝视。奎刚微微抬起下巴，面上的红潮在杜库眼下反射着光线。"师傅......"

"我在。"

杜库温柔地拨开一绺黏在奎刚眉梢的汗湿碎发。

"我一直都在，奎刚。"

杜库帮奎刚把最后一缕乱发梳理整齐。"这样说来，那位黑暗面的哲人，还是政界中人？的确出乎我的意料。"

"一位参议院的新贵。"奎刚谦恭地答道。

"这倒不令我意外，鉴于你近来对社交活动令我足以称之为惊奇的熟稔程度，"杜库眨眨眼，"瞒不过我的，老徒弟。"

"言归正传，既然如此，事情的复杂程度就进一步递增了。在没有十全的证据与把握之前，我会和你一同暗中调查，"杜库郑重地看向奎刚，"贸然对这个黑暗面使用者提出指控恐怕反而会对你自身造成危险，要知道，我绝不会允许此类事情发生。"

"是，师傅。但这难道不会让您违反绝地信条......"

杜库挑起眉毛。"难道我们一起违反过的信条还少吗，我的老学徒？"

奎刚握紧了杜库的手。

"调查的结果也许会让您们感到失望，大师们，因为这证明我们在错误的方向浪费了一些时间。但我相信这也是所有人希望看到的结论，那就是，我的老学徒没有任何问题。"杜库站在长老会圆厅，声调坚定。

"扰动，原力中有。另找出来源，我们必须。让黑暗面蒙蔽视野，我们不能。"绿色的尤达大师盘坐在圆椅中，忧心忡忡。

"是的，尤达大师。"杜库浅浅鞠了一躬。

"原力与我们同在，杜库大师。"

杜库勾起嘴角。

愿原力与我们同在，奎刚。

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎扯:黑衣人一把给我拉回sw（没错我看黑衣人比sw还sw）  
奎师傅可真好看啊，想脱他衣服.....。(?)


End file.
